Kisses In The Dark
by Weight-of-the-World
Summary: G1 A Decepticon femme gets teleported to Earth as a last resort. She ends up in the Ark and escapes to the Decepticons. OCx A certain Decepticon. R and R! Read and Review
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. I wish I did but you can't get everything you want.

**

* * *

**Okay, this is my little addition to the Transformer world of Fan Fiction. I **love **Transformers! I mean, who doesn't!? But yes, I won't put a lot of detail into this story. Updates will be random because of high school and everything else a sixteen year old goes though. 

Well…happy reading!

* * *

**Kisses in the Dark**

**Introduction**

* * *

The femme frowned upon the depressing mess of damaged metal, vital circuitry and wires. Unimpressed air wheezed out of the femme's vents and her optics narrowed.

Her patient stared back at her and tried not to shout out at every prod and poke of her slender digits. His vents hissed and his inner systems frequently shifted gears to try to deal with the major problems in his unit. The femme's cooling systems pulsed into overdrive as she examined more and more of the injury. Finally after a breem or so, the femme sighed and dusted off her energon stained hands.

Her blood shot optics looked back into the mech's own. Wordlessly he waited for her diagnosis. She was at a loss for words. There was only the two of them. From a group of six Decepticon soldiers, they were the only two still alive! Oh how the femme hated this war so!

"How does it look, 'Chase?" His vocalizers gave off a pained hiss and sizzled into a staticy sentence. "I don't think I can go on...I can't even transform."

Steelchase looked away from her only alive friend and protector. She wasn't build for fighting! Her advantage was with espionage! Before the war she was a thief! Well to Steelchase, once a thief always a thief. But how can she survive the attacks of the Autobots without any backup of her back up!? Where would stealing get her? No where...that's where.

Steelchase's cortex was over flowing with depressing information to her newly found situation. She wasn't a medic but she could tell Shadowzone's condition looked fatal. Finally without her knowing, she answered him.

"I don't know…" her voice was lower then usual. She vibrated from her energon pump working on over time. She looked from the wound, then into Shadowzone's optics. "I don't know what to do, 'Zone! If only Battleblast were here! He'd know what to do!"

She felt as if her spark had dropped to her ankles. Her only alive friend was dying before her presence and she couldn't do anything about it. If only she had watched and learned basic repairs from Battleblast, she would had saved time for Shadowzone and bring him to a proper medic to get repaired. The femme looked from the wound and to his silver face. His handsome features were pained, energon leaked from places from places where there shouldn't be leakage. She wanted to do something for the mech. She was limited due to the fact that she was injured too.

She tilted her head down and started at her energon stained digits. Most of the energon was from the wound in the mech. She was stuck. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Shadowzone was the leader after all; he would take charge of situations like these. There were the groans of metal on metal as the mech tried to shift his position on the metal ground. Everything about the situation made the femme want to break down and cry. Decepticon femmes, like her, **do not **cry. But she didn't care anymore. She had to do something to feel better

The femme flung herself on her comrade. Shadowzone was taken aback from her sudden display of affection. She wrapped her arms around his upper torso, making sure not to put any pressure on his injury. But she managed to knee him in a sensitive place. Despite his liking, he gave out a pained grunt. Steelchase pulled away from the embrace.

"S-sorry," Steelchase smiled sheepishly. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

Shadowzone nodded and moaned as more jolts of pain sparked though out his body. His body became limb and started to lean forward. Effortlessly Steelchase caught him in her arms but almost fell over due to the extra weight from the mech. His condition was getting worse.

"Shadowzone!" Pink and blue lubricant leaked over the femme from the dying mech. Steelchase shifted her body around, lifted one of Shadowzone's arms around the back, perfectly wedged between her back and wings.

"N-No, leave me here Steelchase." The femme froze up and her spark seemed to leap out of her body.

_What!?_

"No, Shadowzone. We're going to find a medic and get you repaired. Then we'll find those no good fraggin' Autobots and destroy them!"

The femme tried to lift the mech to his feet from underneath him but he denied.

"I'm finished…'Chase. I can't go on." There…they were all dead. All her comrades and brothers in arms. With Shadowzone finished she would be left alone to fend for her self on Cybertron. She gently laid the mech to the ground and could feel her cortex simply melt away. Shadowzone's optics flickered and started to fade away.

He reached for her hand and placed his own on top of her her right hand. "Listen to me 'Chase." The femme leaned in to catch his last alive words. Her energon pump throbbed painfully seeing her last friend in such a condition. "I'm sorry for the social torture I've put you though."

He laughed silently and pulled Steelchase a bit closer to his face. The femme's optics was wide and pained, unlike the pleasured slits of the mech.

"It was a pleasure fighting by your side Steelchase. You really showed those Autobots who's who!" Steelchase's frown broke into a slight smile. The mech's systems groaned within his armor, some programs shutting down. Steelchase wanted to reply a '_and it was a pleasure fighting beside you too. I'll miss you and…and…' _

_That I love you. _

Shadowzone lifted her hand up to his lips and her spark twisted and turned within her chest. He kissed the top part of her hand and her optics started to leak.

"I'll miss you, 'Chase."

"I-I….I'll," the femme croaked out mournfully. Washer lubricant traveled down her metal face. "I'll miss you, too."

The femme's vents whined and her shoulders shook. Shadowzone smiled and then his optics flickered for the last time. The blood red colour of his optics faded to a black and so did his armor.

Steelchase was alone…and heartbroken.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

The thief silently crept around the corner of a long dark corridor. The transformer had gotten into one of the neutral base deep down under the surface of Cybertron. It had taken her a long time to pinpoint the actual location but finally the thief was inside the base. 

Why was the thief in the base anyways? Steelchase pressed her back against the shadowed wall and peered around the corner. Her rifle laser was still hot from recent firing and it was slightly smoking from the opening.

She was almost near her destination in this slaggin' massive neutral base. Her almond shaped optics narrowed when the alarms suddenly burst alive.

_Bolts. They already found the body!_

The Decepticon sprung from the wall and sprinted down the corridor. Her plan was almost complete. All she needed to do is get to the chamber that held the machine that would change her situation.

The femme foot steps were swift and light, barely making a noise down the stretch of corridor. The Autobots would be notified by her uninvited entrance and the death of one of the neutrals. The femme skidded to a stop and quickly scanned her area.

_The door should be there! I swear of it! _She turned in a circle, her optics flashed and dimmed to adjust to the irritating flashes of the alarms. Her engine revved angrily for not properly downloading the information from the main computer into her programming.

She sprinted off again down the hall. She lifted her left arm and activated her radar. A small slit of metal moved aside and a small satellite emerged from her arm. It started to rotate slowly and started to navigate the femme towards the machine.

Moving swiftly down the corridor and dodging appearance from any unwanted attention. Her radar guided her down a few more identical corridors and finally, she skidded to a stop. She recognized the symbols on the door from the little information she had gotten from the computer. The machine was in here. Steelchase took a step back and pointed her weapon at the door.

Four blasts escaped the weapon and pierced heavily into the metal door. Steelchase stepped though the smoking gaping hole and into the room. The room was rather small. The machine was stationed in the very middle of the chamber.

Before taking another step into the room she scanned it for any threats. The satellite on her wrist emerged again and scanned the room.

_Scanning…scanning: No potential threats. _

Steelchase ran towards the machine and fell to her knees next to the central controls. Working quickly and silently she opened the metal casing and started to tweak the programming. Both her hands worked as if they had a mind of their own, both separately doing their own tasks in the circuitry. Her right hand retracted and a tool emerged from her wrist.

The femme hissed and groaned with every minor set back. But time was of the essence! She didn't want the Autobots ruining her plans! They have ruined her life on too many accounts. She had taken the death of Shadowzone too hard for her liking. So with the help of the machine she would take her revenge upon the Autobots that killed her comrades. From the very beginning when they killed Silverstrike.

The tool retracted back into her wrist and her hand emerged again. The programming was set to her settings now. Everything was going according to plan. She would teleport back in time when the first Decepticon solder would fall to the attacks of the Autobots. It was all she could think up of anyways.

The femme stood up and pressed the button that would activate the machine.

"There he is! The Decepticon!" Steelchase growled and dodged the wave off attacks from the Autobots.

_NOT MALE! _

Steelchase ran up to the platform of the teleporter. The machine sprang to life and turn to target on Steelchase. The femme raised her weapon to the Autobots and laughed loudly.

"See you in the past! The next time we meet you shall be dead!" The teleporter shot a purple blast at the femme. The purple substance engulfed her body and shimmered brightly.

"Goodbye Autobots!"

Before she warped out of the room, one of the Autobots shot at the control center of the teleporter. The femme vanished without a sound and left the Autobots alone in the room. The control center started to spark and then a hole exploded at the side of the machine. The Autobots ran up to the machine.

"Where did the Decepticon go?" The grey and red mech frowned and looked at the display screen.

"It says here," he started, "she was teleported to a planet named…Earth."

"Earth? There are Autobots and Decepticons located on that planet!" The grey-red mech revved his engine.

"What can a small femme do? She'll get scrapped once the Autobots find her. She's pathetic."

The Autobots chuckled to them selves and turned to leave the room. The other mech glanced at the teleporter. He frowned deeply.

"It's hard to believe," he muttered softly and fallowed the others out.

* * *

**After Story Author Notes: **Wow umm…I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I should continue with it. It was hard to go back and forth of writing and watching Robot Chicken. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Welcome to the Ark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. I own Steelchase though. And if Hasbro wants to have her or Michael Bay wants to use her for the next movie then be my guest Michael Bay! Review: I do not own Transformers.

**

* * *

**Yay! People reviewed! Thanks to all that did! So here's the first chapter of Kisses in the Dark. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Again, I won't go into the big details. I'm just writing for my pleasure (and anyone else's) and to work on my writing skills. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kisses in the Dark**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Oh bolts," grumbled Steelchase. "I am _so _slagged."

No, she wasn't in the time period which she thought she was in. She was still in present time and to add on top of that…

Inside an Autobot base somewhere **not **on Cybertron. Yes, she _was _slagged.

Steelchase glanced behind her, doing all the best to hide her energy signature. The last thing she wanted to do is to be detected by the Autobots and be imprisoned. She gripped her laser rifle a little bit too tightly because of the nervous tension which pulsed though her circuitry.

She was surrounded by Autobots! It seemed as her luck was getting better and better. She silently crept down the orange hall way, wandering in no distinct direction. Her blood shot optics frequently glanced up towards the ceiling trying to look for any security cameras.

She couldn't send out Decepticon distress signal. The Autobots would easily intercept it and track down her location. Again, one more reason she was slagged.

So, the Decepti-femme crept down the hall way in hopes to find an exit. Steelchase considered blowing a hole in the base (everyone knows Decepticons don't use doors), but her logic circuits told her it wouldn't be a great plan.

"Hey Bumblebee?" a voice rang down the hallway. Instantly the femme backed up against the wall and froze. "Where are you going?"

"Getting some energon! Where else would I be heading?" Steelchase lifted her weapon and rested it against her head. Thousands of thoughts and possibilities ran though her cortex and clashed into one another. Finally, after the strongest idea was left in her head, she would proceed it.

She would jump the Autobot. Quickly she slipped around the corner of the corridor and waited for her prey. She listened for more information.

"Sounds good to me," the voice sounded like it wasn't a Transformer. It sounded musky and squeaky. Steelchase instantly disliked the voice. "Hey, after you get some energon do you wana come with me to pick up my dad? He's picking a few things up for Wheeljack."

"Sure thing Spike."

The voice of the Autobot was sickening to Steelchase. Her vents spewed out an angry puff of air. The clatter of metal feet on metal floor echoed down the corridor and bounced off the walls. Steelchase got battle-ready, resting her index digit on the trigger. She ran though different techniques of the art of 'jumping bots'. There were two of them. One possibly not a Transformer and the other an Autobot. They came closer and closer, their loud conversation getting louder and louder.

Steelchase gritted her dental plates and blew more air out of her vents.

_That's it…get closer. I'll deactivate you both!_

They were just around her corner now, the perfect time to strike! She pressed her back against the wall one last time and jumped out in front of the two. Her optics instantly locked on the Autobot.

She fiercely kicked the Autobot in the chest plate and sent the pathetic minibot flying though the floor.

"Bumblebee!" someone cried out. Steelchase looked down to the source of the voice. Her vision swept to the right, mass a grown blurr then snapped back on the object. It was some kind of…flesh creature? Steelchase screwed up her face and shot at the thing. He managed to jump out of the way a few times. Steelchase growled and lunged for the creature. A slim arm came in from the side and grabbed the squishy creature.

"Spike!" The minibot was on its feet now, gun at the ready.

"Don't make another move Autobot. Or I'll kill it!" The femme glared into the feared optics of the Autobot. The thing in her right hand squirmed, twisted and turned, desperately trying to pry open her digits.

"Let Spike go, Decepticon!" The Minibot shouted. The intensity of the femme's glare increased and suddenly Spike began to shout out. The grip around the flesh creature tightened.

"If you want the thing to live, tell me where the exit is." The _thing_ in her hand started to pound its fist against her metal. Her optics fell on the Autobot symbol in the middle of the yellow mech's chest. There was an imprint of her foot over the symbol. She smirked; it was a pretty nice dent.

"Tell me now or this thing _dies!" _To enforce the threat the femme squeezed harder making the creature cried out.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" She loosened her grip and listened carefully. The femme listened carefully and soaked up the useful information like a sponge. After the minibot was finished she looked at the creature in her hand.

_Disgusting. _

"If you fallow me," started Steelchase, "I'll kill the flesh creature. And if you have given me the wrong information, I'll_ will _kill the flesh creature." Before the Minibot could say something back, the femme sprinted down up the corridor in the direction of the exit.

Bumblebee watched the femme depart with Spike and opened a comm. Link.

"Bumblebee to Optimus Prime! Bumblebee to Optimus Prime!"

The mellow voice of the Prime answered him almost instantly. "Yes, what is it Bumblebee?"

"We have a situation! Spike has been kidnapped!"

* * *

Spike's heart was throbbing against the insides of his rib cage. He was powerless over this situation. Sure, he's been kidnapped and taken prisoner by the Decepticons time to time but this was different.

This Decepticon was _female. _Female! He didn't even know female Decepticons existed! He knew there was female Autobots. Bumblebee told him all about it one boring night. She looked a bit like the seekers, with the wings, cockpit and all. But her body was much smaller and…_feminine. _She didn't look exactly like the seekers but held the same idea. The Decepticon symbol on both of her wings, one nicely resting on her chest. She sprinted down the hallway and quickly making her way towards the exit.

Spike silently prayed someone would pop out of no where and rescue him from the Decepticon. His world was blurry and she kept on jerking her right arm. The human boy thought he was going to be sick.

But then the femme suddenly skidded to a stop and cursed loudly. Spike's gave out a joyful yell when Ironhide suddenly jumped out of a corner and stood in the way of the Decepticon's freedom.

"Ironhide!" Spike yelled out joyfully.

"Don't worry Spahke! I'll save you!"

The femme turned direction and ran up the way she came. She turned a left and down another corridor.

"Slaggit to Pit!" yelled the Decepticon and tried to loose the slagging massive mech. She turned another corner and ran a few steps. She heard some yelling down the hall way and she could feel the trembling vibrations of the heavy foot steps. The femme turned a right and sprinted down the hall. This was _not _good. Now there were more of them on her tail.

Suddenly Steelchase felt pain on her lower back. They were shooting at her! There was a releasing sound of a missile and she turned to shoot it down. But it was too late because it wasn't aimed for her torso or head, it was aimed down below. It exploded before her feet, sending her flying the opposite way. She still held the creature in her hand.

She painfully landed on the floor, on her sore newly wounded back. She slid a couple of feet and stopped. She loosened her hand around the flesh creature and he managed to squeeze free.

_I'm so slagged now. _

A couple of mechs ran forwards and roughly pulled her up by the arms. The minibot that she kicked before was with the group. He ran towards the flesh creature and kneed down beside him to check if he was all right. The red mech from before stepped forwards to inspect the femme.

"A female Decepticon?" Steelchase glared at him. Her optics flickered over the small group of Autobots. Many of them glared at her, others watched with amusement. Steelchase tried to squirm out of her the grasps out the larger mechs, but two on one wasn't fair.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, take her to the brig," said the black and white mech with the door wings. The two mechs nodded and lifted the femme off the ground again and dragged her down the wall.

Prowl turned to Jazz and watched the twins drag off their new prisoner.

"I'll inform Prime of our new captive. In the meantime, Bumblebee, go see Ratchet for repairs."

The minibot nodded waved goodbye to the others. He transformed and opened his car door.

"You okay there Spike?"

"Yeah, Jazz. It's only a scratch. Nothing serious." The boy climbed into the volks wagon and the door closed on its own. The little yellow car drove past the other mechs and disappeared down the hallway. Prowl turned to face Ironhide, Inferno, Jazz, Blaster and Bluestreak.

"Well…" Blaster sighed. "That was interesting."

* * *

**After Story Author Notes: **Wow! The first chapter! Hope ya'll liked it and everything. I started working on it around uh…4:00pm and now its like 8:00pm. Well I did stop to eat and play a bit of video games.

So yeah, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I really love it when you guys tell me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and did other things. I heart you!


	3. Distressed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. I own Steelchase though. And if Hasbro wants to have her or Michael Bay wants to use her for the next movie then be my guest Michael Bay! Review: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I did my homework before this! WOW! I never do my homework right after school. I'll do my math on my spare tomorrow. Transformer related news now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yes I sometimes don't double check my work for spelling errors so please bare with me.

Once again I'm not putting a lot of detail in it.

Enjoy my friends!

P.S…Doesn't Starscream sound like a girl? Sometimes… It's too funny!

* * *

**Kisses in the Dark**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Boredom was eating away at Steelchase's cortex. Yes, she has been in Autobot prisons countless of times but it was something she tried to avoid. The walls were sickening to her optics, and the cell was smaller then the ones on Cybertron. They have taken away her weapons and rudely chucked her into the cell.

She was too tired of the staring contest with the Autobot on prison duty, and paid no attention to his insults he threw at her. All she wanted to do is to get out of this primus forsaken place and find the other Decepticons! But it went all to pit and as her luck will have it, landed herself in a pretty cozy prisoner cell.

Nice.

She stopped her aimless pacing and sighed. She slummed up against the wall and slid down to sit on her aft. She ignored the minibot that was on the other side of her cell. She pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them and pulled her them tightly into her torso. She pillowed her head into her arms and air wheezed out from her vents.

At times like these she really missed the company of her brothers, mostly Shadowzone. It was ironic-they would joke and teased around and say that she would be the one to out live all of them. Well…her situation right now didn't seem too bright for her either. Her wings screeched against the metal of the walls and sent the vibrations though out her body.

"Be quiet in there, Decepticon!" the minibot sneered. Steelchase growled and her head snapped up. She glared daggers at the mech and bared her dental plates.

"Why don't you kneel over and deactivate, you hunk of junk!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"Why don't I help you along with the dying process!?" Steelchase leapt to her feet and reached for her laser rifle. Her hands grabbed for the invisible gun, and remembered they have taken it away.

_Slag. _

The minibot laughed at her misfortune and shook his head. The femme growled angrily and forcefully kicked the energon bars. The bars spewed a shower of sparks and static and sent the femme flying back with scorch marks on her metal hide. The minibot doubled in his laughter, holding himself and pointed at the fuming femme. The femme glared and tried to suppress her frustration and humiliation.

_I really wish the others were here. _

* * *

Steelchase's optics flickered and brightened into their normal Decepticon red. She groaned and uncrossed her arms which were lying on her chest. She was low on energy even though she neglected the small container of energon near the energon bars. A new Autobot was had replaced the minibot and he was watching her with an emotionless expression. 

She recognized him right away. He was the large red one from before. They just stared at one another, never breaking optic contact. Decepticon to Autobot, enemy to enemy. The femme snorted though her vents and turned her head away from the mech. The Autobot symbol he had on his chest made her want to rip out her optics and throw it at him. She looked down at her own symbol, purple and glaring, but felt a hint of hope.

After all, there wasn't a lot of female Decepticons left around. It was an advantage on her part. She lifted her head up again to look at the Autobot. He was still watching her. His blue optics looked into her red ones, it kind of disturbed Steelchase. At least the Autobot sometimes ignored her.

"'Bout time you onlined." Steelchase narrowed her optics but didn't speak. "Prime wants to speak to yah."

_Prime? Optimus Prime? _

Still, Steelchase didn't speak but simply nodded her head. The mech stood up and walked out of her line of sight. After she was sure he was gone, she made her way to the energon and chugged it down.

Moments later she heard the hiss of the doors open and foot steps of transformers. Steelchase took a couple of steps back and leaned lazily against the wall of metal. The leader of the Autobots stood in front of her cell along with a shorter black and white mech and the red one from before.

Steelchase's vents worked double shifts to cool her down and her cortex suddenly blanked out. Three Autobots started into the optics of the one Decepticon. Steelchase's engine revved nervously but she tried to hide the glint of fear in her optics.

"Tell me…," Optimus finally said. "Why you are here."

_I would like to know the same._

"Isn't it obvious?" Steelchase said. "You captured me and then threw me into this cell. That's why I am here."

The black and white mech's optics narrowed and frowned.

"Don't play games with us Decepticon! Prime asked you a question!" The red mech shouted and Steelchase glared at him.

"Why are you on the Ark? Were you sent by Megatron?"

Steelchase considered to say another witty come back or tell the truth. Steelchase sighed and crossed her arms and lifted her self from the wall.

"No."

"No?" Optimis repeated. Steelchase nodded slowly.

"This was the last place I wanted to end up. I wasn't aiming for a location, but a place in time."

"What are you talking about?" The white and black asked. Steelchase huffed and smacked her self on the helm. She had spoken too much again. This is why Shadowzone did all the talking.

"Oh Slag. Um-," Steelchase searched for a good lie to give to the Autobots. Finding none she frowned and opened her mouth again. "I'm not telling you _Autobots _anything."

She could feel herself regain energy and feel herself become braver. She accessed her communications systems and sent out a distress signal.

_Please Primus, make this work. _She prayed to herself, _I really want to get away from the Autobots. _

She glared at all the Autobots. They killed her brothers, they killed Shadowzone. All of her brothers were dead. She wanted to fix that by traveling back in time to stop it from happening. But once again her plans were thrown away and laughed at by others. It seemed every where she went she was screwing up!

Was that her niche? All she really wanted is to see them all again and forget about everything else. Be happy with Shadowzone and possibly get bonded. They had that sort of thing together. A secret love relationship hidden from the others. But it was all ripped away from her. Life was like that, despite the species or the planet.

Life will smack you in the face when ever it wanted. The Autobots had ruined her entire life, from beginning to possibly the end.

And the leader of them all was in front of her, standing there while the red one mouthed her off. She pulled her self to concentrate on what he was saying but nothing anything she wanted to hear anyways.

Her wings dropped a little and she glared at them all. The red mech was still running his mouth, insulting her and mainly the Decepticons. The black and white mech was quietly suggesting something to the Prime and he was listening carefully, nodding in all the right places which he should nod. She was using up most of her energy on the distress signal. But she desperately wanted to get away from the Autobots.

The Prime finally spoke up and silenced the red mech.

"Right, thank you Prowl. Ironhide, collect the Decepticon for more interrogation. Bring her to room 156."

"Oh uh." The femme muttered to herself.

XX

Meanwhile, back at Decepticon HQ (head quarters) the main computer succeeded in receiving Steelchase's signals for help. Soundwave looked up from his report. He lifted his fingers to the keys and typed into the access code to read the signal.

He quickly scanned the message and re-read it. It was coming from the Autobot base, deep inside the orange space ship. But it defiantly was a Decepticon according to the Decepticon energy signature. He could send Laserbeak in and make him check it out…

But he would need Magatron's permission.

So the communications officer comm. linked the Decepticon leader.

"_Attention Megatron." _The big navy mech said in his famous monotone.

"_Yes, what is it Soundwave?" _answered the husky voice of the Decepticon leader.

"_Decepticon distress signal: located within Autobot head quarters. Permission to send Laserbeak for investigation?" _

"_A Decepticon? What is __**he**__ doing inside the Autobot base? Yes…go send Laserbeak for more information." _

The comm. was ended by the Decepticon leader and the navy mech raised his hand to his shoulder. He pushed the button that was located near his head and his chest compartment opened.

"Laserbeak: operation investigation. Eject." The red and black cassette zipped out of his chest and transformed in midair. The condor cawed and flew out of the room and headed for the exit of the massive underwater base.

Soundwave hoped to himself this wasn't one of the Autobot tricks. He was tired of always dealing with the Autobots.

* * *

The Autobot threw Steelchase back into her cell and activated the energon bars. Washer liquid was streaming endlessly down her silver face. They had the medic fiddle around with some of her circuitry and mess it up. When he was finished the Prime asked her a whole bunch of questions and she answered all of them! 

Even if she didn't want to answer the questions she did anyways. It was tormenting! They found out her identity, how she managed to land herself on the Ark. The Autobots found out about her fallen brothers, her plans to get them back and kill the other Autobots. They managed to get the personal information about the romantic relation between herself and Shadowzone.

The Autobot left her alone in her cell and in her own pool of negative emotions. All she wanted was to see the mech she loved! She just wanted to be in his arms and get the revenge she yearned for.

The femme lost her self in her emotions. The leaking of her optics managed to decrease and finally stop. Steelchase rolled over on her back and her wings twitched. She glared up at the ceiling and her energon pump jerked and twitched. She felt as if she betrayed the Decepticons and her brothers. It made her sick. She had betrayed Shadowzone! So was this her fate? To occupy the depressingly small cell of hers?

_The Decepticons better have received my transmission. _Steelchase grumbled and shut down her systems to offline to save her energy. Her optics flashed then faded.

* * *

Steelchase onlined with the security alarms going off. She booted up the last of her strength and stood up. Many warning signals went off in the femme and she stumbled to the energon bars. She lifted her head to the security cameras that were pointed mostly at her cell, others at the other cells. Steelchase glared at it wanting who ever that was watching her to meet her death glare.

The alarms were irritating her audios but she was curious to what was going on up there. A moment later there was an explosion and Steelchase threw herself away from the energon bars.

"Where the slag is she?"

"Shut it, Thrust."

Steelchase shakily got to her feet and moved to the energon bars. Could it be?

"There! Over there!"

Lasers were shot at the side of the holding cell, where the entry codes were places. The energon bars flickered, became translucent and finally faded away. Steelchase walked out of the cell and was met by three mechs. Her visuals were pretty bad by the lack of recharge and not a lot of energon, but she could see some the faint outline of the Decepticon symbols on their bodies.

"That's her! Now let's tell Megatron and get the slag outta here." Someone took Steelchase by the left arm and hauled her out of the room. She couldn't quite keep up with their sprinting. She almost tripped three times and on the final stumble, the mech that was tugging her growled and lifted her up and threw Steelchase over his shoulder.

The warnings in Steelchase's body rose dangerously high. The energy was being used up by her automatic defense systems. Steelchase frowned and shut down her visuals and audios. So she off-lined to save the little amount of energy she had and hopped for the best.

* * *

**After Story Authors Notes: **Yeah I'm sorry I didn't explain a lot about Steelchase's break out but I'll do it in the next chapter. Sorry this took so long to get out, but school is to blame. Ha-ha….so please review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Decepticons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own transformers. I own Steelchase. Michael Bay can have her for the next movie if he wants. But that still makes her mine!

**

* * *

Author Notes: **Sorry this one took a long time to get out. Enjoy this chapter like you would enjoy something you like to enjoy. (Wow don't mind me…I've been on the computer for a long time) I'm slowly rolling to the plot of the story (I actually just going along…no story plan or anything) Happy Reading! 

I'm too tired to double check spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Oh well.

* * *

**Kisses in the Dark**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Steelchase was memorized by the scenery of the Pacific Ocean. Schools of colorful fish swam by the slit of glass which she considered a window. Many other organic creatures lived in water; still, Steelchase didn't like them all that much compared to the dominant species of the humans.

But she loved to watch the sea floor and its inhabitants at every given time when she wasn't on duty.

It has been an earth week since she had gone back to the Decepticons. The week was quite a rough one. She had to get used to the new changes of her life and still cope with the left over feelings of the death of Shadowzone.

That was another reason why the femme liked to park her aft in front of the window that gave her the view of the sea. It was peaceful enough to be alone to her thoughts. Not a lot of mechs traveled down her corridor, some did no doubt, but she ignored them. They ignored her too.

There were some who liked to do the opposite of ignoring her. There were the twin cassettes of Soundwave. The two min-mechs would park their afts at any given time in her presence and bombard her with a thousand and one questions. They were not all that bad, but their constant talking irritated her.

There was Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Like her, they were triple changers. They were huge and buff and impossible to pry herself out of their grasps when they gotten to her. They would all joke around with one another, enjoy a bit of energon but sometimes the two triple changers would end up going a bit too far regarding her personal space.

She avoided being around any Stunticons, Combaticons and Construticons. She avoided staying in the lounge for too long. It was a strategy she was going to keep up until she feels comfortable and not jumpy.

She had talked to a couple of Seekers. She talked to a blue seeker by the name of Thundercracker and his friend Skywarp. The two were much more laid back then their air commander. She still remembered the fit the red seeker threw once Megatron allowed her to stay and be one of his troops.

Steelchase growled to herself and continued to stare out aimlessly. Things in her life were so suddenly shaken up and rearranged in such a different order. From the death of her leader, teleported to an overly organic planet and to be under the rule of Megatron himself. Shadowzone had met Megatron before and told her and everyone else about his mightiness. She found her self stumbling on her words when he would personally address her.

But right now Steelchase was at peace, possibly, caught up in the moment of peace. This is why she avoided the lounge. It was rather loud.

The triple changer sighed and turned from the sill. She could use some energon anyways and an early recharge. Megatron liked to strike at the break of dawn, according to a lot of complaints from many mechs she has spoken to.

There weren't any 'heads ups' about an attack from Megatron. But it didn't hurt to be prepared. The femme silently walked down the hallway, her wings swaying up and down as she sped up her pace.

She rounded two corners, nodded a 'hello' to the silent Soundwave and continued her journey down the corridor to the lounge.

_Maybe if I'm lucky there won't be a lot of mechs. _

When the door smoothly slid back to give entrance to the femme, her optics scanned the area quickly. Frenzy and Rumble were there…Ramjet, Thrust, and a couple of Combaticons. The femme entered the lounge and made her way towards the dispenser.

"Hey! Steelchase, over here!" Rumble's voice loudly rang out to grab her attention in addition to every other mech in the room. The femme hissed silently to herself and continued her way to the energon dispenser. She grabbed a container full and peered over her shoulder at the two cassettes.

Frenzy waved his arm, beckoning her over to an empty seat next to him. Steelchase turned her head back and knocked back the contents of her drink and refilled the container.

She turned to face the cassettes and slowly made her way towards the two. She slumped into the seat and gave off a long sigh though her vents.

"Gee, Steelchase. You don't look so good."

The femme grunted a reply and sipped her energon. "The sooner we get off this planet the better."

Frenzy and Rumble laughed. "Ha! You sound just like everyone else when we first arrived on earth."

"You'll get used to it." Frenzy agreed. "Earth isn't so bad." Steelchase grunted again.

"Yeah? I had to give up my hovercraft altmode for one with wheels? Plus…the jets here are so…primitive…compared to Cybertron."

"Ah, quit your complaining and save it for someone who cares." Steelchase glared at Rumble who held up his hands.

"I was joking!" The femme smirked and continued to refuel. The three chatted (mostly the two mechs) but their jokes lightened the foul mood the femme was in before. Steelchase glanced towards the door as it slid aside and two more seekers entered the room. Thundercracker and Skywarp strode in.

Thundercracker glanced around the room and their optics met for a nanosecond, before Steelchase's optics jumped to look at Rumble. She could feel his optics still on her so she continued to sip her energon.

The two seekers gathered their refuel and joined the other seekers. Steelchase found herself slip away from reality and deep into her mind. Subjects aimlessly scrolled across her cortex. Her optics looked from Rumble and Frenzy and didn't even catch of their rambling.

From across the room, Skywarp was watching the scene with a slight smirk on his face. He turned around to face his fellow seeker and the coneheads.

"What's she doing?" asked Thrust. Skywarp huffed and spread his long black legs on the table to get comfy.

"Talking," he glanced back to see her looking into her energon. Her sliver face looked troubled and there was a frown upon her lips. The mech turned back.

"I don't get it. Why could she want to sit around with those two?"

"She doesn't exactly look like she's enjoying it," Thundercracker replied.

Ramjet looked past the seekers and looked at the femme. Her optics shutters were half closed. Her wings twitched from time to time. Her digits were tightly clenched on her energon container. She definitely looked like she wasn't having the time of her life.

Back with Steelchase, she was ripped out her thoughts when Frenzy was tugging at her wing. Surprised, she jumped back and flung the empty energon container in the air.

"Whoa!" Rumble exclaimed as the container almost collided with his head.

"What is it!?" Steelchase lightly brushed Frenzy away from her wing. "Is something wrong?"

"You were zoning out again, Steelchase!" Frenzy said. "What has you doing that anyways?"

"W-what?" The femme frowned and her wings jerked up a bit. She looked around the room. The seekers were all watching her form their seats at the back of the room. She narrowed her optics at them and turned towards the cassettes.

"I was just….thinking."

"About?" asked Rumble. Steelchase frowned even more.

"Not telling."

"Aw, common! You can tell us!" Steelchase shook her head as a 'negative' and stood up.

"I don't want to talk about him." Her optics expanded. Oh no…did she just say…him?

_Slaggit it all to pit. _

"Him? It's a mech?"

"Yeah! Who is it?"

Steelchase mentally kicked her self in the head and sighed. "Just leave it. Thanks for company guys. I'll be in my quarters if anyone is looking for me." She ignored stares from the seekers and exited the room.

The seekers turned around and tried to contemplate what exactly happened.

"Him?" Thrust repeated. Ramjet crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head slowly.

"The femme has issues," Ramjet muttered. Thundercracker frowned into his container as he swished around the little amount of energon left.

She wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

_Him!? HIM!? _Steelchase furiously stormed down the hall towards her personal quarters. She had no idea why she was angry. Was it because she was careless enough to let that much of information slip by? Or was it because her grief was getting to her? Or maybe both.

Why couldn't she get over the fact that he was dead, along with everyone else? Steamed air hissed out of her vents as she turned a corner and stomped down the hall. The femme rounded another corner and jogged towards the elevator that would bring her up to her room. She punched the request button and waited for the lift to arrive.

When it finally came, Steelchase had ran up most of her patients. This is why she liked to travel and camp out back on Cybertron. Just hanging with the guys and-

No...It was best if she didn't think about it.

The door of the lift shakily slid to the side and she was greeted by the disapproving stare of Air Commander Starscream. Steelchase straightened her back and saluted. The commander nodded and step to the side to allow her in. She slid in beside the bigger mech and the rusty door slid back. The femme reached forward and pressed the button that represented her destination.

The lift jerked up and Steelchase was very aware of the mech next to her. He had a sort of…certain air about him. Yes…he was the second in command of the Decepticon army. He was very high ranking. She was low ranking. She was very aware of how low ranking she was when she was in the presence of him. He must had figured out she was staring because he sneered.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. His optics narrowed into a very icy glare.

Steelchase snapped her head away. "N-nothing Commander!" The seeker glared at her a moment longer and turned his attention to the doors again. The femme's wings twitched once again and she looked down at the floor.

_Awkwaaaard _

The lift came to a stop and she realized this was her stop. She lifted her head up and stole a glance from Starscream. He was looking directly at her. She nodded her head once and didn't wait for a reply from the red seeker. The door squealed shut and she speed walked to her door.

Everything was awkward. She was awkward. Steelchase sighed and stopped at her door. She punched in the access code and walked into her room.

It was very plain. A recharge placed at the side of the room, a shelf next to it. There was a table in the middle of the room and across from the table and a personal computer on top of it. Steelchase slid onto the berth and plugged herself in for recharge. Steelchase suddenly smirked and raised her hands.

She clapped twice, and the lights switched off as a result.

* * *

**After Story Authors Notes: **Wow…again school strikes again. I was delaying me from writing another chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. Just tell me what you thought about it by reviewing! I love it when you all do! By the way…I think my house is haunted. 


	5. Triple Changers

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like...half a year but...school is almost over! Woot! Yeah, I got really lazy on this chapter so please excuse the rushed quality. I don't think I'll be ending this story...but I kinda want to re-do it, with new characters and situations.

Hopefully I'll get around to it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would he helpful because I really want to improve. :)

So tell me what you think! Thanks -hugs-

Oh BTW, There's this thing on youtube that makes me laugh hysterically. Its called 130 cats. This lady has 130 cats living in her two bedroom apartment! Go check it out!

* * *

Steelchase rubbed at her weapon vigorously with a tattered and grey cloth. She was down to her very last weapon, which would be hers. From the first breem she started working she had been imagining and daydreaming until she would be free from work. Quitting time was almost upon the hour, she could physically feel it in her circuits. She never really liked working, even back in the days when her brothers were still alive. It bored her out of her CPU and made her venture unwillingly into her memories she dared to shun away.

But if the triple changer focused at the task at hand and not think about anything else but that, she had promised herself that she'll be all right. Frequently she would have a companion when she would work on cleaning half the army's weapons. Being the only femme living with the earth base Decepticon army had its various benefits. Normally there would be a mech with her as she clean and they would chat. Skywarp had visited her couple of times, sometimes accompanied by Thundercracker. Long Haul was the candidate that would fetch the Constructicons weapons and bring them back muttering darkly. Steelchase had even worked up the courage to spark up a conversation with the Constructicon. Surprisingly to the femme, he was pleasant to talk to and even made her laugh a couple of times.

Of course Rumble and Frenzy sometimes visited her when she cleaned and polished. The Stunticons would make her feel slightly skittish and jumpy for they were loud, destructive and unpredictable when they would pick up their weapons. Despite feeling that way she had somehow befriended half the group, (Wildrider, Drag Strip). Sometimes Blitzwing and or Astrotrain would aimlessly stride in the storage room where she worked. She had secretly enjoyed the company of the triple changers, more Astrotrain then Blitzwing. Steelchase though his voice was enjoyable to hear, even though sometimes she would zone out of his conversation.

But today, she was at a loss for company. She gently placed her weapon down next to her feet and threw away the dirty cloth in the opposite direction. She stood, inner-workings of gears and other functions groaning and rotating within the living metal. Steelchase's optics glanced down casually over her body, and her optics got wide when she noticed how dirty she was from the oils, waxes and other muck that came off from the weapons.

She growled and bent over, hand sweeping over and catching her weapon lightly. She reached up and placed her weapon where it would normally rest on her back diagonally. The habit was born when she ran an experiment one day. Less mechs were more likely not to talk to her when it was in plain sight, nested on her back. Her Decepticon red optics peered over at the grouped weapons that were not yet picked up by her owners.

Where were the triple changers? It wasn't like them to leave their weapons at the very last second when she would finish her shift. She eyed the two blasters and an annoyed gust of air burst expelled form her vents. She didn't like leaving the weapons back for they could be stolen or scrapped. It would anger the owners and they would be on her case until something happened. So this meant she would be delayed from the wash racks to deliver a couple a guns to Astrotrain and Blitzwing. She bent and lowered her self swiftly onto one knee and scooped up the large weapons. Once they were in her arms she stood slowly, being careful not to drop them. Her wings drooped downwards and she carried herself swiftly towards the entry pad. Arms too occupied to press the button which would allow the door to slide aside; she bent her knees and turned her shoulder. Carefully, she leaned towards the green button.

Her wing rammed into the button, making the door slide aside smoothly. Steelchase grinned and carried herself, weapons included out of the storage room.

When Steelchase arrived at the other triple changer's room she was completely fed up with carrying their weapons. Both were heavy and weighted her down and made her unbalanced. To not dirty them, she had to hold them a foot away from her chest. She rang the buzzer to announce her annoyed presence and then waited.

She had to wait awhile until she heard muffled shuffling come from beyond the door. She could then hear large feet stomp towards the door and it slid aside to reveal an irritated Blitzwing.

"Take your weapon," Steelchase sneered, dumping the blasters into Blitzwing's large arms. He fumbled around to stop one of the weapons from sliding off his armor, grunting. Another glance at her stained armor made her cringe and her wings twitched distastefully. "Don't make me do this again," Steelchase grumbled darkly and turned away from the triple changer.

"Did you see Astrotrain?" the violet mech grumbled and Steelchase turned back around.  
"No, why?" Blitzwing started back down at her, his visor staring quite intently on her optics. He didn't move an inch from the doorway, just studying her face for his own internal answers.

"Never mind." Blitzwing turned to go back into his room and Steelchase stepped away.

"Go to the wash racks," Blitzwing's said. "You're filthy and you smell."

Steelchase growled. "I _was_ but I had to give those weapons to you! Thanks for stating the obvious, Blitzwing."

"Anytime." And the door slid aside.

* * *

Water splatter off her face and rolled down her chest, and streaking down her legs. She had long since washed away all the dirt and oils from her chassis and was simply enjoying the warm feeling of the water. She loved the way the hot liquid felt on her cold armor. Her body would quiver when it met the right places on her cold metal, making her feel relaxed and at peace. Steelchase doubled check all the areas of her body just to be sure she was squeaky shiny clean. But unfortunately she couldn't see the back of her wings, so she guessed they were as shiny as the rest of her body's surface.

The best thing about this, Steelchase thought fondly, was that she was _alone. _She had always liked being alone when washing, or anything that was similar. It originated even before she met the first of her brothers. _I guess old habits do not die…_ Steelchase thought.

After the wash racks the femme had the rest of the cycle to do what ever she desired. Refueling and recharge were defiantly on her list of to-do's, in addition to relaxing. Maybe read up on some earth culture? Maybe surf this…internet…that everyone is mindlessly chatting about.

Her spark shrank in her chest as her wandering thoughts began to furtively slide back into her memories and remember her no longer present brothers, and Shadowzone. The other always knew what to do when they were bored, even when the ideas were way over their heads. What would they do in her situation? How would Decepticons kill the enemy such as boredom?

She can only think of one way, but that placed her in the category of getting dirty again. _Scratch driving…but what about flying? _

She glanced at her wings for reinsurance, as she shut off the water. Flying maybe? Open atmosphere and endless stretch of dark sky littered with stars? No…Stargazing placed her spirit in a high position. It was an adoptive habit of one of her brothers when he was stressed or feeling down in the pits.

Smiling somewhat, Steelchase made her way to the door to embark on her journey.

But first, some energon to refuel her tanks.

* * *

Brawl was the first mech Steelchase came into contact with when she entered the lounge…literally.

Steelchase's mind was so clouded and jog hazed that she didn't even see herself going straight into the tank. Steelchase was a speed walker, and despised slow walking with a passion. She liked traveling less time from A to B.

Steelchase squawked as she hit the tank, and the force shared between the two made her bounce back into the opposite direction. She landed loudly on her aft, and to her dismay, smacked the back of her head against the scuffed floor. Brawl grunted something incoherent to the femme's audio, and her vision became hazed with static. Biting back the desire to yell at the Combaticon, Steelchase simply bit her lower lip and growled.

"-Did you hear me!?"

Her vision abruptly cleared, and she gazed up at Brawl as he glared down at her.

"What!?" the femme snapped, suddenly noticing that Brawl was not alone. Swindle and Vortex were behind him. They seemed more amused by her pain than Brawl's yelling.

"I said watch where you were walking, femme!"

Steelchase huffed and pushed herself up to a sitting position and dragged herself against the base of the wall. Her head still felt the stings of the pain in her head but she didn't complain. Steelchase didn't like to complain about feeling any type of pain, physical or mental.

"You okay there, Steely? You fell pretty hard." Steely? Why did Swindle call her that?

Vortex giggled, "I think you knocked something lose, Brawl. She seems all woozy now.

"What ever. It's her fault…stupid femme."

Steelchase glared up at Brawl, her optics narrowing into slits blazing with fury. Who was he calling _her _stupid? Brawl had to the dumbest Combaticon of the slagging bunch. Steelchase climbed to her feet and ignored the painful complaints that her body sent her. She marched up to Brawl and started at him in the optic band, and wasn't even fazed by the large height difference.

"Who are you calling stupid!?" Steelchase spat, poking him roughly in the chest with a slender digit. Brawl's reaction was somewhat surprising to the femme and slightly embarrassing as well. Mocking laughter wasn't something you felt good about.

"Look! She's trying to act tough!" Vortex's fresh batch of giggles was added atop of Brawl's deep chuckles and Steelchase frowned deeply. Swindle's lop sided smirk broke into a wide grin. Maybe it worked better when she had her brothers right behind her, adding an intimidating cloak of doom to anyone who pissed her off. She coiled her digits into a small fist, repressing the sudden tempting urge to take out her blaster and shooting him in the middle of his optic band. Relief came in crashing waves as the imposing hulk of someone grey and purple shoved Brawl to the side, and into his brothers.

Steelchase looked up at Astrotrain and Blitzwing, both staring daggers saturated with death at the Combaticons. Ah, fellow Triple changers to the even the score! Three against three.

"Have you stooped so low, _Combaticon? _Even Swindle wouldn't pull a cheap shot like that." Astrotrain and Blitzing shared Blitzwing's little joke, and Steelchase stepped closer in towards Astrotrain's wing. She raised a cautious hand, and nested it on the edge.

"Why don't you mind your own slagging business, Blitzwing." Swindle snared, and Vortex cocked his head to the side, ignoring Brawl and watched Steelchase curl her fingers around to grip Astrotrain's wing. Said tank stomped up into Astrotrain's face, spitting out insults so foul that Steelchase herself felt highly offended. After endless rounds of insult swapping Steelchase felt she might interfere before a fight broke out among Combaticons and Triple changers.

She left Astrotrain's side and rammed herself between the very small amount of negative space that existed between the two groups. She wormed her hands up on both Astrotrain and Brawl's chest, and pushed as hard as she could.

Both mechs surprisingly broke apart, but at only her arm length. "Okay," Steelchase firmly commanded. "Stop! Now!" She slapped her arms down on their chest to give emphasis.

"It'll be rather stupidly mindless to get in a fight right now!" the femme said. "The Constructicons are not here to repair you dolts after you scrap yourselves to little tiny Decepticon bits." The two considered her words and Astrotrain stepped aside, but his optics remained on Brawl. Brawl did the same and Steelchase allowed her arms to fall in their rightful place. She turned to gaze up at Blitzwing, who smirked down at her.

"But it's only a suggestion," Steelchase smiled. "I intend on having my rations for today." Energon sounded wonder right about now anyways, and Steelchase was energy deprived. Casting an 'are-you-coming?' glance at Astrotrain and Blitzwing, she stalked into the lounge.

* * *

The other Triple changers were by far her favorite Decepticons to hang around with. They too had the ability to transform into three alt modes, and reduce and double their mass size. They shared similar characteristics of her brothers and both enjoyed drinking energon and talking loudly. Their ability to multi-task was astounding.

Without fully knowing it, she had gone though more energon cubes then she should had. Steelchase had been overcharged countless times before, but the majority of her drunken experiences, she was with at least one of her brothers. Now she was alone, in the base of the mighty Decepticon rule himself. But that didn't currently phase out the femme. Not at all.

She was currently spying on the Coneheads, half hidden behind the back of the couch. It was so fascinating to watch them. They all looked alike, yet they were so different. It was also the first time she actually studied the conehead seekers. Each having their wings on their legs, unlike Skywarp, Thundercracker or Starscream. It made Steelchase think philosophically about life, and how amazing it can be sometimes. The way how they just clicked with each other, like they were one big complete family…

"What the slag are you looking at!?" Blitzwing's rough voice assaulted her audios. He grabbed her by the wing and pulled her down to sit. Steelchase became limb, losing her balance and bumped into Astrotrain.

"Ow," the femme grumbled.

"Ow," Astrotrain mocked.

Somehow another cube of pink goodness appeared in Steelchase's hand and her optics brightened happily. She raised it to her hungry lips, watching the liquid tip forwards, closer and closer towards her awaiting mouth…

"Na ah. You are officially finished." Astrotrain reached over and plucked the cube out of her hand. The femme half gasped and made a move to reclaim what was clearly hers, but stopped. She glanced behind his wing. The conehead seekers! They were getting ready to leave! Her re-new fascination distinguished her goal of claiming her energon and went back to her spying position, behind the back of the couch.

Blitzwing groaned.

* * *

When overcharged, two distinct things happened to Steelchase. Number one, is that her balance was completely forgotten, thus, making her prone to accidents due to clumsy feet. Number two, she would forget important facts, such as now, when she couldn't remember her entry code to her room.

Steelchase would completely _feel _her room begging her to walk though that door, especially her berth. But the slagging door was being a slagger! It wouldn't let her get in without an access code.

Steelchase looked up at Astrotrain, who stood right next to her. His large wing proved to be a good back rest and kept her from falling. Astrotrain's double voice came as background static as Steelchase studied his face, watching his mouth move in rapt awe.

Blitzwing was having a rough time trying to get the code for himself. He would enter total random sequences and get the same indifferent result: negative. Steelchase tried to remember…but it didn't help at all. When she would venture back to try and retrieve the information, she would end up at the memory of watching the conehead seekers, and their wings….

And their nosecones were on their head….

Amazing.

"ARGH!" Blitzwing yelled and brought his arm back. He roughly struck the entry pad and turned back to look at Astrotrain and their hammered friend. "I give up."

A gust of air drifted out of Astrotrain's vents, and rolled down the back of Steelchase. They femme jumped startled, and nearly toppled over face first. Luckily Astrotrain had quick reflexes, caught her arm and lifted her back up.

"I guess she'll be rooming with us tonight. She's too overcharged to even stand on her own."

Steelchase tugged at her arm for Astrotrain to get the hint and let go of her arm, but he still held a firm grip. Blitzwing smirked and faced the two other triple changers.

"Fine with me."

Steelchase whooped and pumped her free hand in the air, nearly punching Blitzwing in the face. "Triple sleep over!"

* * *

The other triple changer's quarters were similar to Steelchase's. The only thing different was an extra large berth. The femme was too overcharged to notice the rest of the details and she let her self get dragged in by Astrotrain. The shuttle-train led the jet-car onto the farthest berth and sat her down. The jet-tank came stomping in and slumped down beside the femme. He flung a heavy arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.

"So," Astrotrain said as he sat down in his own berth. "What do you guys wana do now?"

Steelchase raised her head and looked him in the optics, and suddenly became diffident. What was she doing here? Why was she letting herself be under Blitzwing's arm? They were plotting something malevolent!

The vibrations of Blitzwing's rumble-laughs traveled thought out Steelchase's body. "I can think of something."

Steelchase didn't notice his naughty smirk. Astrotrain groaned and stood from his berth. He walked over towards Blitzwing and Steelchase and pulled her up to stand.

"Hey!" Blitzwing snarled angrily, but let Astrotrain pull her over to his berth. Steelchase suddenly felt safe.

"She's too overcharged Blitz. Don't even think about it."

"Way to go, 'Train! I wasn't even thinking about that! Slagging pervert." Blitzwing huffed and stretched himself out on his berth. He crossed his arms and his optics band dimmed. Steelchase followed Blitzwing's example of lying down, for she was getting physically tired. Astrotrain awkwardly settled in beside her, his wing slipping underneath her back. Instantly after shutting off some of her systems, she fell into recharge.

So much for stargazing.


End file.
